


《Show Me the Money 221》12

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7





	《Show Me the Money 221》12

金容仙清晨醒来的时候，视觉感受和大脑记忆尚未同步，眼前这房间的布局对她而言陌生而又熟悉，她努力地眨了眨眼，只见床边坐着一个人。

“啊！”金容仙轻叫一声，大脑瞬间启动，飞速运转了起来，记忆却只停留在最后那杯酒上。

“醒了？”文星伊早已穿戴整齐，正好整以暇地打量着她。

金容仙迅速摸了一下自己的身上，呼，好险，还好是穿了衣服的。

等等，衣服？她掀开了被子的一角看见自己身上陌生的睡衣后脸红道：“你...你你...”

“我怎么了我？”明明之前就已经做过那最亲密的事了，现在却一副晚节不保的惶恐表情，让文星伊生了捉弄她的心，于是她故意暧昧地理了理自己的衣领说，“你昨晚可让我累的够呛呢~”

金容仙一下子定住了，抱着脑袋疯狂回忆昨晚到底发生了什么，就算是被文星伊睡了！也不能是这样不清不楚地被睡了啊？！

文星伊看着金容仙一醒来便为她表演了一场精彩的变脸，恶趣味一下子得到了极大的满足，上次被金容仙强压的阴霾也就这样烟消云散了。她好笑地拍拍金容仙晃个不停的脑袋，笑着说：“人是我扛回家来的，澡是我帮洗的，衣服是我帮换的，我也是真累得够呛的，但放心吧，昨晚我可没动你。”

金容仙听完她的解释，先是松了一口气，随后眼睛滴溜一转后，乌云突然笼上眉间，眼睛也湿漉漉的，一言不发地转身抱过床头的大发，一副委委屈屈的模样。

文星伊奇道：“怎么？我都说了我没动你，怎么还不高兴了？”

金容仙一听这话，难过在面上表露得更明显了，大大眼睛里蓄起了泪花，随时就会决堤的样子，文星伊慌张地上前捉住她的手腕，结结巴巴不得要领地安慰道：“怎...怎么了？我做错什么了吗？”

金容仙甩开她的手，猛地抹了一把自己就快要落下的泪，把脸扭过去不看她，咬牙切齿道：“你是不是嫌弃我？”

文星伊不明白她为什么这么说，愣愣地答道：“我没嫌弃你啊！”

“才怪！以你的为人，我都醉成那样了，衣服都脱了，澡都洗了，你居然都没动我？！不是嫌弃才有鬼了！”金容仙凶道。

文星伊这才明白过来金容仙难过的点在哪里，要不是怕金容仙暴起揍她，她真想笑得满地打滚，但是看着背对着她，委委屈屈又凶巴巴的小团子，柔声哄道：“我没有嫌弃你，虽然我不是什么好人，以前的一些作风甚至可以说是禽兽，但是在你失去意识的情况下还对你做些什么的话，那就是连禽兽都不如了。”

金容仙被她的话打动了，转过脸来，嘴唇微动，问道：“真的不是嫌弃我？”

“你要是觉得我这么做错了的话，那我道歉——”文星伊望着金容仙的眼神一深，突然就欺身而上，将金容仙牢牢地圈在床榻之上，嘴角勾了勾，“但知错就要改，你说是吧？”

金容仙一时不备，等到文星伊的阴影完全将她笼罩住时，她才意识到情势已急转直下，她抬眼正对上文星伊玩味的眼神，支吾道：“你...你干什么？”

“你啊。”文星伊用左手将金容仙的双手固定在她的头顶，右手则忙着解开自己碍事的衣扣，忙碌之余还不忘用轻松的语气回答金容仙的问题——尽管这个问题根本就不需要用语言去回答。

金容仙愣了几秒才反应过来她在说什么，当即羞红了脸，但“流氓”二字还没有说出口，她就感受到文星伊的唇带着极强的攻击性，堵住了她的一切言语，让她只能专心于接受她的侵略。

金容仙感受到文星伊按住自己双手的左手不过是做做样子，而她的右手已经悄悄地从自己的睡衣下摆钻了进去，金容仙能感受到她的手里带着燎原的火，正在将她寸寸点燃。

“唔...等，等一下！”情势变化太快让金容仙下意识地就想要叫停。

“为什么？”文星伊当真停下了动作，眼里却盛满了急切与火热的欲望，看得金容仙脸颊滚烫。

“唔...”对啊，为什么呢？金容仙在脑子里飞速地为自己寻找着借口，余光正巧瞥见了床边的大发，灵机一动，一边用眼神示意文星伊，一边说，“大发还看着呢，人还是个孩子呢，我们这样...怎么说都有点少儿不宜吧。”

文星伊看了一眼大发，听完她复制自己那晚胡闹的理由后，笑出了声来，却没有再理会她的叫停，而是再度俯下身去，在她的脖颈处用唇舌细细研磨着，右手也继续向上探索着，听着她越来越纷乱的喘息声，感受到她越来越剧烈的颤抖，文星伊轻笑道：“没事，他也该长大了，该见识一下这个世界温情脉脉的表象下，狂风暴雨的一面了。”

无辜的大发蹲在床边，两只眼睛瞪得溜溜圆。

文星伊的侵略性在金容仙的面前展露无遗，今天的她跟前几天那个抱着大发呆头呆脑的她完全不像一类生物，就像从啮齿类动物一下子变异成了大型犬科动物。

金容仙很快就被吻得晕乎乎的，还没来得及组织起什么像样的抵抗，就已经束手就擒了。一开始还在抗拒的胳膊，现在已经乖乖地绕上了文星伊的脖子，毫无骨气。

文星伊一路攻城拔寨，把战火烧到这张床的每个角落，把金容仙里里外外都尝了个遍，尤其在她的腹肌上流连忘返。

金容仙跟文星伊在床上最大的区别就是不够诚实，被欺负惨了的她不管文星伊碰她哪里，她都会说不要。所以文星伊带着私心把她所有的“不要”都解读为“不要停”，任凭金容仙怎么讨饶她也没停下，用实力向金容仙证明了不上健身房照样能有好体力。

直到金容仙眼角泛起红潮，举起软绵绵的拳头打在她的身上，她才罢休。

文星伊俯下身子想要亲吻她的眼角，却被她逃开了，文星伊看她缩在一旁，又一副委屈极了的模样，心想：这下可真成小白兔了。

“生气了？”文星伊不顾她的抗拒，紧紧地从背后抱住她，把头靠在她的颈窝里，柔声哄道。

金容仙浑身提不起力气，挣不开她，只得耸耸鼻子，不答她。

“别生我的气，”雪白柔嫩的肌肤在文星伊眼前晃啊晃，她忍住亲吻的欲望，开口道，“你看大发还在呢，在孩子面前吵架，对孩子成长不利，所以乖啊~”

文星伊一提这茬，金容仙更气了，攒足了力气，才喊出一声中气不够足的：“禽兽！”

“骂得好！”文星伊眉开眼笑地应道，“真是太过分了！我检讨，下次再不这样了！不生我气了，好不好？”

“还有下次？！”金容仙下意识地往被子里缩了缩。

“我这几天有认真考虑你上次的提议，说真的我有点动摇了。”文星伊把她从被子里揪了出来。

上次的提议？金容仙愣了愣，才想起那天早上关于“只跟对方睡”的谈话，当下闷闷地问道：“所以结果呢？”

“跟上次一样，还是不了。”

金容仙听完这话，就想起身走人，奈何被文星伊裹得严严实实的，像个笨重的蚕茧似的，一时脱不开身，她看着横在她面前的胳膊，毫不留情地一口咬了下去。

“啊！痛痛痛痛！！！！”文星伊哀嚎着，却极有骨气地没撒手，“你咬我干什么？！”

“你撒手！”金容仙见她被咬了都不撒手，也不敢再使太大的力，放松了开，威胁道。

“我不要！”文星伊眉毛一横，随即委屈道，“你能不能等我把话说完...”

“叫你不一次说完！活该！有话快说！”金容仙翻了个白眼。

文星伊被她凶得脖子一缩，嗫嚅道：“就...我有了新的想法，我刚才本来打算跟你说的来着，但眼下的情形开口好像又有点不太合适，我想着还是找个正经点的场合再跟你说吧...”

金容仙理了半天她的绕口令，最后发现自己一丁点有用的信息都没得到，当下就想暴起，文星伊见她想要扑上来咬人的样子，赶忙加上腿把她压住了，忙补充道：“总...总之，我不会对你睡完就完了的！！”

金容仙听完这话，停止了挣扎，冷哼道：“继续说！”

“那...今晚一起睡吗？”文星伊试探性地问道。

半晌后，才传来闷闷的一声回复：“睡。”

金容仙看着文星伊胳膊上深深的牙印，突然有点内疚，歉疚地摸了摸问：“疼吗？”

“还好，”文星伊亲昵地蹭了蹭她的脸，欢快地答道，“毕竟今天我给你盖了这么多个章，你还我一个也没什么的。”

什么章？金容仙想了想，拉开被子看了一眼，那密密麻麻的吻痕，让她登时羞红了脸，她死命捶打着文星伊骂道：“文星伊！你是禽兽吗？”

文星伊捉住她的拳头，诡计得逞地坏笑道：“这下你表演的时候该包严实点了吧，乖啊，在外面就别撕衣服了，想撕的话，回家撕给我看就好，我看一整晚都不会腻的。”

“谁要撕衣服给你看啊！呸，你个禽兽！”

“如果禽兽能天天有这待遇，那我还是做禽兽吧。”

“我靠！你还来？你，唔唔——”金容仙感受到那个混蛋再一次不规矩起来的手，还没来得及骂出口，唇便被封上了。

“乖啊，最后一次~”文星伊轻磨着她的唇，真诚地说。

“你骗人！”金容仙才不上当呢，当即戳穿她的假话，“你自己说你刚刚说过多次‘最后一次’？”

“哎呀，被你发现了~”文星伊轻笑着，手上的动作却一点都没停。

“你，你，你，”金容仙的眼睛越来越迷离，趁着自己还没彻底掉入文星伊掀起的漩涡前，咬牙威胁道，“等我在上面的时候，你就完蛋了！”

“啊，那我更得珍惜机会了，你说是吧？”文星伊抬起头来，冲她纯真一笑，“不如直接做到晚上，大家再洗洗睡吧？”

“你个禽兽！！！”

“嗯，你骂得对！”


End file.
